One With The Darkness
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: What was going through Yuugi’s mind as he accepted the Oracle of Darkness in Sealed Love? This explains it all! YuugiXAnzu, One-Shot! Ties into 5 of Sealed Love and will feature dialogue from 5.


_A/N: Due to an undisclosed reader's suggestion (she knows who she is), I've put aside my next update of Kaibaman's duel with Yubel, at least for the moment to write this one-shot. Anyway this one-shot ties in with Chapter 5 of Sealed Love where Yuugi to get closer to Anzu, accepts the Oracle Of Darkness after seeing she wasn't affected by the Oracle's mind-warping effects, so anything in this one-shot explains unwritten events in Chapter 5 of Sealed Love. Also the Oracle is given writer personification to show just how evil it is, even though it's not human, though before Yuugi accepts it, he will be fearful of it just like in 5. Yuugi's flashback of 158 and 163 uses dub dialogue and thus dub card names as I have that memorized but Japanese character names are still used._

_Brief Summary: What was going through Yuugi's mind as he accepted the Oracle of Darkness in Sealed Love? This explains it all! YuugiXAnzu, One-Shot! Ties into 5 of Sealed Love and will feature dialogue from 5._

In his mind's eye, Yuugi Motou yelped fearfully as the dreaded symbol of the Oracle of Darkness appeared on his girlfriend Anzu Mazaki's forehead. "Anzu, no!" He cried.

A voice chuckled softly yet darkly. "Yuugi, why do you fear me?" The voice spoke.

Yuugi gasped in fright, his heartbeat speeding up dramatically until he could hear it pounding in his ears. "W-Who are you?" He asked, his voice quivering with fear.

The voice gave a cruel, almost sick chuckle as it then manifested the form of a huge black dragon with piercing red eyes. "I am the Oracle." The dragon of pure darkness growled, its voice silky smooth.

Yuugi held back a scream as he backed away to his mind's edge. "S-Stay away from me! Leave Anzu alone!" The boy demanded…

_In the real world in Anzu's room_

The Oracle symbol appeared on Anzu's forehead causing her azure eyes to glow red. However she didn't feel any different.

Yuugi backed away fearfully, backing away until he hit the wall, he stared at her terrified, the red glow from her eyes frightened him, he panted hard as he pressed his back against the wall, his skin pale.

"Relax Yuugi-kun." She said her tone the same as before.

"B-but Anzu" he stammered. "Th-the Oracle symbol is on your h-head. It-it's happening, isn't-isn't it?"

"What is?" Anzu asked, a little confused.

"It-it's going to take you." Yuugi whimpered.

"Wha-?" Anzu asked, even more puzzled.

"Can't you feel it?" Yuugi panicked.

"Feel what?" Anzu asked, almost casually.

"The Oracle? Using you? Anything?" Yuugi asked.

"Nope I feel the same." Anzu replied happily.

Yuugi stared at her worriedly, he wanted to believe her, but it may have taken her, he could remember how Dartz had used his own soul against Yami before, he couldn't risk it using Anzu to get to him, he stared at the stone. He began to think - formulate a plot to get it away from her without endangering her soul.

_Back in Yuugi's mind_

"Why are you showing me this?" Yuugi asked the dragon embodiment of the Oracle.

"Just keep watching. She won't be influenced by me." The Oracle spoke.

Yuugi nodded shakily.

_In Anzu's Room_

Yuugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes before reopening them, slowly he began examining how long the Oracle had been on Anzu's head, he began to believe her, it hadn't taken control of her, she wasn't trying to steal his soul or kill him.

He opened them again to see the Oracle on her head, he lowered his focus to her face, she still seemed normal, he smiled, feeling more relaxed. She smiled back; his heart began to slow at long last.

"It's alright..." Anzu whispered softly.

"I know." Yuugi replied. "I just needed a few minutes, I was worried you'd try to calm me and then turn on me. But seeing you so normal even with the Oracle made me calm down." He explained, his earlier happiness was now becoming present in his voice once again.

"I can't believe you thought that I would hurt you." Anzu giggled.

"I know, the Oracle can twist things and I thought it would control you so you'd have no control over yourself. But I'm certain that you're strong enough to fight it, you've proved it." Yuugi replied happily.

_In Yuugi's mind_

He looked back at the Oracle, his fear of it slipping away seeing how normal Anzu was even with it on her forehead. "She's right…" He whispered.

The Oracle dragon gazed at him. "Right about what?"

"What you do. You don't make people evil. They do it themselves. You didn't hurt Anzu, you only made her stronger."

The Oracle dragon nodded.

"You make her so pretty in the dark. I wish you could help me like you helped her." Yuugi replied, his voice taking on a dreamy quality.

Again, the Oracle dragon smirked. "Oh but I can. You deserve power, Yuugi. You deserve true power."

"True power?" He asked, almost as though he were entranced.

"Yes, the power of me. Anzu likes having my power. Shouldn't you?" The evil force coaxed.

"Yes…yes I should." Yuugi murmured.

"Don't you remember how you felt when you played me in the Stone Wilderness?" It queried.

"Yes…" Yuugi replied, his voice becoming dreamy once again.

"You loved having my power didn't you?" The Oracle dragon asked.

"Of course I did…" Yuugi replied quietly.

"But I can't have it anymore…" Yuugi continued, sounding regretful.

The dragon looked curious now. "Why is that?" It questioned.

"Because you were destroyed." Yuugi replied, bitterly.

The dragon laughed softly. "Not exactly. Remember Anzu has a shard of my stone around her neck." It reminded him.

Yuugi's face brightened. "That's right. She can give me your power!" He spoke happily.

"That's correct. Think of the past. Embrace the darkness…" It replied in a dark, smooth tone.

Yuugi nodded, remembering what had happened to Yami…

_Flashback_

Raphael laughed as Yami No Yuugi stood across from him, his body smoking from the final strike from his Guardian Eatos.

"Time for you to pay up, Pharaoh. The Seal of Orichalcos never leaves the field without taking something along for the ride, and this time it's you. And you have yourself to blame, cuz you sealed your own fate when you played that card. Now your life force will awaken the Great Beast…" He teased darkly.

"Not if I can help it!" Yuugi cried in Yami's mind though he was still trapped behind the Seal.

Then the Millennium Puzzle began to glow as Yuugi spoke up. "With all the power of the Millennium Puzzle," He started as he held the Puzzle in his hands ready to use it physically, "I break the Seal!" Yuugi screamed as he thrust the point of the Puzzle at the barrier of the Seal, breaking it.

Down on the field, the Seal began to shrink around Yami…

Within the Seal, Yami was looking down with a dull smile ready to pay up with his soul for losing.

"Pharaoh! I won't let this happen to you!" Yuugi cried.

Yami gasped, turning around…

Yami grunted as he felt Yuugi push him out of the Seal, then he turned around to face him.

"Yuugi, no! What are you doing here?!" The spirit cried out, worried about why his aibou was there.

"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead…" Yuugi spoke, smiling sadly, his form vanishing more with each word he spoke.

Yami's eyes widened in horror hearing this. "**NO!!! YUUGI!!!**" He screamed as he helplessly watched his light's soul be taken away…

_End Flashback_

Yuugi's normally innocent, child-like eyes narrowed, as they now looked a shade darker. "Because of him, I was locked away…" Yuugi hissed softly.

The Oracle nodded. "But you nearly locked him away in the Stone Wilderness remember?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, I remember…" He replied as another flashback began, Yuugi like before focusing on his inner darkness…

_Flashback_

The score stood at Yuugi with 1900 and Yami with 200…

"One more attack and you'll become a prisoner of the Orichalcos just like me!" Yuugi taunted, having just sacrificed Queen's Knight from Catapult Turtle to deal Yami 1000 damage taking him from 1200 to 200…

"Oh no…I can't lose. If I do, then I can't set you free and two worlds will crumble." Yami murmured gravely as he struggled to stand back up.

"So what? You're evil remember? Last time, you didn't care who suffered!" Yuugi declared, smiling wickedly as Dark Magician Girl appeared atop Catapult Turtle, her attack more than enough to wipe out Yami…

"Yuugi! I'm begging you, please don't go through with this!" Yami pleaded in desperation.

"Too late. Attack!" Yuugi yelled, and Dark Magician Girl was fired from Catapult Turtle speeding straight towards Yami…

"Yuugi no! I won't let you do this! I activate the Trap Card, Divine Wind!" Yami cried, and almost in an instant Yuugi's life points were eliminated…

_End Flashback_

"I could've locked him away, but he beat me…" Yuugi hissed, his voice now showing malice.

"This is your chance for revenge…Embrace me and the darkness…" The Oracle coaxed him.

"Yes…Revenge…" Yuugi smiled a far darker smile than he had ever done before. He wanted to be one with the Oracle…

"All you have to do is tell me you want my power and it shall be yours…" The evil dragon told him.

"I want your power…I want the Oracle of Darkness to infuse me with its power like it did for Anzu…I want to be dark…" Yuugi spoke.

The dragon laughed sinisterly and enveloped Yuugi's mind and mental form…

When the darkness dissipated, the Oracle was shining brightly on his forehead and his eyes glowing red while his mind itself was shrouded by a thick veil of darkness…

His mind, body and soul was now one with the darkness…

The End!


End file.
